Magical
by helluvagellar
Summary: Cole's POV in the morning-after scene with Phoebe


Title - "Magical"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear on Charmed. They belong to the creator of the series, Constance M Burge, the series producer Aaron Spelling and of course the network that airs the series, the WB.  
  
Author's Note: This is a POV fic in the season 3 episode 'Primrose Empath'. It is told from Cole's POV in the morning after scene with Phoebe.  
  
Characters: Cole and Phoebe.  
  
Peaceful is the only word I can use to describe the aurora around me right now. A feeling of love fills my entire being as I watch her lying, sound asleep, just several inches from me. Sweet, innocent Phoebe Halliwell, one of the Charmed Ones, in bed with me, the most powerful demon that probably ever existed. She doesn't deserve to be told lies and I don't know how long I can keep lying to her about my true self. Being here with her, makes me realise how much I don't want to loose her if she finds out I am really an evil being sent by the Triad to kill her and her sisters.  
  
I look down at her sleeping form, several inches from me. I edge just that little bit closer to her back and put my arm over her waist and find her arm. I put my hand over hers and interlace her fingers with mine as my other hand wanders to her tousled, silky wavy hair and I just lie, stroking her hair. I feel her body stir against me and I know that she's waking up. All I want is to see her smile at me, and light up my soul. I see her open her eyes and I gently kiss her bare shoulder.  
  
"Morning," I softly whisper. She shifts a little to look at me. I wish this moment could just stay like this forever. When I'm with her, I forget myself as I completely loose myself in her. "Good morning." She replies. I let go of her hand as she rubs her nose quickly and then turns to face me. I drape my arm over her waist. "How you feeling about last night?" I ask as I edge that little bit closer to her. A beautiful smile crosses her face as she thinks about an answer to my question. I can't believe I've let it go this far but she's simply intoxicating. I know for sure, that I've fallen in love. "Um, last night was.magical?" she smiles. "You?" I grin at her, "What do you think?" She returns my grin but it then fades away as she gets a serious look on her face. She leans into kiss me, but I pull back grinning. The smile returns to her face as she realises I'm in a playful mood, she tries to kiss me again but I do the same again. We start to giggle at it and I quickly grab her around the waist and she squeals out loud and our giggles turn into hysterical laughter. I'm having the time of my life with her in my arms. For the first time in my life, I feel just like a regular guy, in love with a beautiful girl.  
  
She snuggles into my embrace as our laughter dies down. She strokes my chest and I put my hand to her head and slowly stroke her hair and her head. I loose myself in the moment. For once, letting my human side have complete control. "Right here, right now." I hear her say, "It's perfect. I wish the whole world were in this room." That gets me to thinking. I also wish that the world were right in this room too, so we would never have to leave and face the world again. But life is always complicated and well, my life is complicated. I can't have all the things I want in this world. But I do know I want Phoebe and I always consider what happens next. I raise my head slightly as I listen to her breathing. "Wouldn't we have to worry about what happened next?" I feel her nod and I know that she considers the future too. Settled, I put my head down again and continue to stroke her hair. The atmosphere goes back to that peaceful aurora I was talking about earlier. Somehow, I knew it wouldn't stay this way forever.  
  
"Are you going someplace?" she asks me. I pull out of my reverie and I know what she's talking about. I turn and see that she's looking at the suitcase. "Maybe. I'm not sure yet." I replied. I honestly wasn't sure at all. Last night I was ready to leave town after I had done what I was supposed to but Phoebe had called around. After that kiss at the doorway I knew that I would be seriously considering my options. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do now after last night. I knew that after making love with Phoebe that I couldn't just leave. I've also to kill her and I can't do that either. Because I've fallen completely head over heels for her.  
  
I think she sensed the doubt in my voice after I told her that I didn't know if I was going or not. She propped herself up to look at me better and I did the same by putting my hand under my pillow.  
  
"You know, um. If you're hiding anything from me, you don't have hide anything from me." Was she on to me? "What makes you think I'm hiding something?" "Hmmm," she sighs. I watch her face and I'm curious to know what she's thinking. "For the same reason I know how you really feel about me?" She's got that right, I think. She points her finger at me and I lean forward to playfully bite her finger, but she smiles at me and pulls her finger back giving me a 'no-you-can't-do-that' look. I can't help but smile at her utter cuteness. "If you're in some kind of trouble," she says as she touches my chin with her finger. Yeah, I'm in trouble I tell myself. I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for falling in love. "I can handle it." I lie. "I can help you," she tells me. No, that's one thing she can't do. And that's help. "No you can't." I replied softly. A look crosses her face and she sighs. I hate lying to her but I can't exactly drop in the fact that I have to kill her into a conversation. She doesn't respond, I don't think there's anything she can say. The only thing she does is kisses me softly as I close my eyes. Her kiss lingers on my lips as she slowly pulls away from me. I look over her shoulder. I hate to say this, but I have to.  
  
"I have to go." I tell her reluctantly. I just pray she doesn't ask where. She gives a slight nod as I sit up. I stretch at the edge of the bed. I'd rather just lie in this bed and stay here forever with Phoebe. But I can't.  
  
"Am I going to see you again?" she asked me. I took a quick look at the sun shining into my room and then turn back to her, considering my answer. She had the sweetest look on her face, one of pure chaste with the slightest glimmer of hope. He hair was swept to one side and her beauty completely doubted my ability to answer truthfully. I couldn't answer the question directly. "One way or another," I tell her. And that was true, one way or another I was going to see her again. "I promise." I added to reassure her look. She softly smiles at me and I get up. As I walk away to get dressed, all I think about is the desire to betray the Triad and not kill her. I would betray for love. I can't kill her. How are you supposed to kill the sweet, beautiful and sensitive woman you love? I hope soon, I'll find the answer to that question. 


End file.
